


{Unfinished}

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I mean holy cow you two can write, Multi, Petstuck, UFUT and Loophole-verse, animal mills, coldhope, saccharineSylph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	{Unfinished}

You wake to the _pat-pat-pat-pat_ of a rough hand on your face. You blink, your eyes groggy, and slowly focus on a small troll clutching a worn-out dolphin plush. It's Kiojah. The little Indigo shifts her feet anxiously, looking at you with plaintive eyes. You glance at the glowing green numbers by the side of your bed: 3:27 in the morning. You prop yourself up on one elbow, one of the pillows sliding off the side of the bed.

Nervously, the troll speaks. "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here?" she buries her face in her stuffed animal as she nears the end of her sentence. 

"Of course you can. Come on up, on the other side," you yawn, and the child sprints to the other side of the room and leaps on the bed, where she curls up next to the two other trolls quietly sleeping. "Thanks John," you hear her murmur. You gaze at Kiojah fondly, and the troll next to her starts snoring. Another's arm twitches and smacks into the snorer's nose. You smile briefly before picking up the dropped pillow and adding it to the already messed-up pile of bedding. 

3:28. I wonder if I'll get any sleep at all, you think to yourself, laying your head down on the one remaining pillow. You don't mind, really. You love the kids, no matter what they do.

-x-x-x-x-

Incomprehensible yelling awakens you. You fumble with the blankets as one of your kids throws herself on top of you. She dangles off your neck as you make your way to the kitchen, toeing aside random action figures and stuffed toys. You brush your hand across the pair of blue fairy wings as you pass them, a bit of glitter falling to the floor. Pretty soon, it won't have any sparkles. You make a mental note to fix that.

You enter the room of chaos: the dining room. It is so hard to get everyone settled for anything, much less breakfast - even though the older ones are mostly half-asleep. Your little rustblood, Seriah, tugs on your pant leg, and you think she asks for a cupcake. You tell her there's plenty of cereal in the cupboard, and if she wants you'll get some for her. She jumps up and down with a squeaky "Yes PLEASE John!"


End file.
